


Liberty Problems

by Challenger2011



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Allen Is A Voyeur, Attempted Entrapment, Drunk Bois, F/M, I Have No Idea If Clubs Like This Existed in 1952, M/M, Michael Is A Horny Military Man On Leave, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challenger2011/pseuds/Challenger2011
Summary: **PWP** Allen follows Michael to a club when they stay an extra night and sees more than he thought he would of our dear Captain.





	Liberty Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This sounds like an odd scenario, but this kind of thing actually happens around American Military Bases. Women try to entrap military members by getting pregnant or pretending they're pregnant to get married. They are usually looking for access to the healthcare a military member and their family receives and the pension when the member retires. This isn't a regular situation having Allen there, but is realistic enough.

The music was nearly deafening. He’d never heard anything quite like it but he figured that must be more age than anything else. This wasn’t exactly his scene. Allen looked around again trying to find Quinn. He’d followed him here to get out of the hotel and while he didn’t really regret it, he’d desperately needed a drink, the pilot had disappeared after a few drinks onto the dance floor and hadn’t resurfaced yet.

Allen had caught glimpses a few times, enough to know that Quinn had something in common with the military stereotype. He partied like there was no tomorrow when he had liberty the next day. Their case had taken an extra day so it ran into the Captain’s planned/forced leave time. He’d told Allen that he would have to drive the next day on their way home since he wasn’t wasting a day off and left the hotel for the club they had seen during the week in town.

The heat and humidity of July outside was in here as well, but so much worse. The air was hot and heavy and smoky, the only lights the neons buzzing around the ceiling that set the atmosphere of the place. Allen was out of place here, but no one bothered him or even paid him any attention.

Ah, there he was. 

Allen was buzzed enough that the heat running through him at the sight could be mistaken for alcohol. From the low balcony, Allen could see Quinn dancing on the other side of the room. His white button down was open exposing his chest and the woman that was grinding up against him sure seemed to love it. Her hands were everywhere on the tanned skin as she chased his face, trying to get the pilot to kiss her. Allen could see the drink Quinn still held in one hand and knew the man was avoiding kissing the woman with the way he kept his face pressed into her neck. His other hand was around her back with his hand grasping her shoulder to keep her close.

The two were sweating, Michael’s once crisp white shirt hanging limply from his body, clinging to the damp skin of his shoulders and arms. Hell Allen was sweating and he wasn’t even moving. The air in the room was so moist it felt like he was at the beach. Lost in the music and the sight, Allen watched the couple move together until the swirling of the crowd spun them out of sight.

Whew. Allen had never seen his partner like that before and he took another drink to cool down and reclined on the couch. He was against the wall on the side of the balcony opposite the stairs, the couch shrouded in darkness. Currently, he was the only one up there, the rest of the crowd having left to the dance floor again.

A giggle at the stairs grabbed his attention and he focused on the small entry way there. He recognized the woman a moment before he recognized the man pressing her willing body into the wall. Quinn’s hair was dishevelled from hands running through it and the sweat that was pouring off him. The white shirt was pretty much see through now and it was plastered against his back like a second skin. His mouth was hungrily kissing and biting its way down her neck as she clutched at his body, nails making red lines on his flanks that Allen could see from his vantage point. His leg was between hers and Allen was pretty sure there would be a wet spot on Quinn’s thigh from the way she was rubbing on him.

Allen almost missed when her hands disappeared between their bodies in the dark but the way Quinn’s pants slacked on his hips was unmistakable. The heat Allen had felt in his belly stroked into a fire as he witnessed the woman basically climb Quinn like a tree, raising her hips awkwardly to Quinn’s stomach before slamming them down in a motion that had Quinn lurching forward, left hand collapsing to his forearm against the wall, mouth open in heavy pants and his eyes rolling back. Quinn pressed the woman into the wall for a moment and Allen visualized what had happened as he relaxed against the couch.

The woman wasn’t content to wait until Quinn got himself under control and started to undulate her hips, drawing her legs up to clasp them tight over his flanks and butt. Quinn was supporting her weight fully with his chest pressing her to the wall and his cock buried inside her. Allen burned at the thought and squirmed as his pants became uncomfortably tight.

Allen could hear the growl Quinn let out before he placed his arms under hers, hands flat against the wall and moved back a bit. Her weight was now fully on her armpits hooked over his arms and Allen watched at Quinn’s hips finally began to move. A slow shifting and twisting that must be doing incredible things to the woman as her head hit the wall with a wail, arms scrabbling at Quinn’s shoulders for purchase and her drawn up legs spreading like a butterfly flexing its wings. Allen couldn’t help but shift a bit for a better view. In the dim light he could just make out the spot where the two connected every time Quinn’s hips shifted back again, the slow drag of Quinn’s cock in and out of her soaked heat leaving a shine on the skin. Allen's hand came down to rub a palm heavily across his own straining length through his pants.

It crossed his mind again that this was something he never thought he’d do. Spying on his friend as the man fucked a woman in a public place, but the alcohol in his system numbed the embarrassment. It heightened the arousal though. He moaned out loud as he palmed himself and looked over quickly to the couple again and met the burning brown eyes staring back.

Allen didn’t have the time to feel embarrassed that Quinn had caught him before the man himself hoisted the woman off the wall with hips still tight together, and turned to put her down on the table next to them, facing Allen. The angle blocked any real view of the happenings below the waist but Allen only felt a little disappointment because as Quinn’s hips started the steady drilling into the woman again, he was staring straight at Allen.

The heat between them built, eyes remaining locked as Quinn fucked the woman on the table, her body bouncing from the power of the thrusts, head rolling back and forth on the table as she cried out in ecstasy. Quinn had her covered with his body, biting and sucking at her neck again as she clawed his back his hand reaching back to hold her leg, but his focus remained on Allen. The dark eyes, sharply focused through the pleasure did it for Allen and he practically ripped his pants open, palming the turgid flesh just as the woman orgasmed from Quinn’s ministrations. The sound track helped push Allen close enough that he came at the same time as Quinn. 

The resounding slap the woman gave Quinn though as he finished broke Allen out of the orgasmic haze. He focused on Quinn who was standing back from the woman, cock still out proudly hard, and black slacks barely clinging to his hips. He was laughing as his hand came up to touch his cheek, skin flushed and clearly drunk.

“Did you really think I was going to fall for that?” His tone was sarcastic and the woman screamed in rage at him, jumping from the table and letting fly at him again.

Quinn grabbed her arm this time and spun her around so her back was to his chest and immobile, leaning over her shoulder to growl in her ear loud enough for Allen to hear. “I bet you do this with all the Non-Comms who come through here too right? Figured you’d try to bag yourself an Officer this time around?” The woman snarled and fought his grip.

Focusing, Allen saw the splatters of white on her stomach. Quinn hadn’t came inside her, what was she freaking out about?

“You impotent sack of shit!” the woman’s voice was shrill and Allen laughed a bit drunkenly at the insult. Clearly Quinn wasn’t impotent, the evidence right there on her clothes.

“What’s it to you if I tried?! Not like you would ever know!” Quinn pushed her away from him in disgust.

“I wouldn’t know when a kid showed up on my Tri-care? You fucking serious?” The woman stumbled, catching herself on a chair and spinning around to face him. Neither paid attention to Allen who was getting increasingly alarmed and straightened his clothes. He had no idea what was going on, but had a sinking feeling the woman was trying to trap Quinn somehow.

“You’re a Captain and a fucking pilot! You probably have half a dozen bastards all over Germany, what’s one more?! Not like you can’t afford it!”

Oh, that was it.

Quinn stepped forward, rage on his face and Allen decided it was time to intervene. Stumbling over his own feet from the post orgasmic jello legs, he got between the couple, facing the pilot, hands extended.

“Hey hey hey, it’s time to go.”

Quinn made to push past him towards the woman and Allen grabbed the man around the waist, pressing their bodies together, spinning partially around with the force of Quinn’s shove. The feeling of the other man was incredible, skin hot and slick with sweat sliding under Allen’s palms as he tried to hold on. He finally managed to catch his fingertips on Quinn’s hip bone, pulling the man to a stop and making him stumble into Allen. He couldn’t help the way his hands roamed a bit around their hold as they awkwardly tried to keep their footing.

The woman had taken the opportunity to run, suddenly afraid of the drunk Officer. Neither man paid any attention. Allen’s focus was taken up by the heat he felt along his stomach, Quinn’s cock trapped between them. Allen’s brain sparked with pleasure as he felt the minute thrust against his hip. His hands ran up Quinn’s sweaty sides, shivering himself at the feel of the muscle under his palms flexing and moving, until he held the pilot by his lower ribs to steady him. Quinn’s face was flushed and his eyes were starting to get hazy, the heat and alcohol hitting him harder all at once.

Allen could feel the pilot was softening, he had come on the woman, so he’d finished but he’d been interrupted by the slap. Guiding the suddenly pliable Captain to the wall, Allen propped him up and took a breath. Gently, Allen tucked the other man back into his pants and did them up, a low groan coming from the pilot for his efforts from where he leaned on Allen’s shoulder, butt against the wall and legs braced wide.

Allen’s hand brushed his own chest on the way down and encountered a wet spot on his shirt. It didn’t occur to him what it might be until he had raised his hand to his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste it just as his eyes registered the white color. Quinn was watching him from where his head was resting against Allen’s left shoulder and Allen could see the pupils of his eyes go to pinpoints as the odd salty flavor burst across Allen’s tongue.

He instantly knew what it was, but his instinctual reaction to pull a face and gag was tempered by the sight of Quinn’s eyes. The man was aroused from it. Allen had never tasted cum before, but it wasn’t as gross as he’d thought? Michael must eat a lot of fruit, crossed his mind quickly as his face flushed.

Ignoring it, wiping his hand higher on his shirt, Allen pulled the pilot up to stand properly again and led him to the door. The ungainly walk of the younger man had him afraid the pilot would pass out before they got back to the hotel. One of the bartenders gave Allen a wink as they passed and Allen flushed deeper. He could see onto the balcony from here, the bartender had seen everything.

The walk down the street was awkward, Allen’s hands all over the pilot as he tried to keep a grip on the drunk man. They made it back to the hotel before Quinn passed out and Allen watched him for a few minutes from the other bed. The steady rise and fall of Quinn’s bare chest a reassurance that he was just unconscious. He put his face in his hands.

God, he hoped Quinn didn’t remember this tomorrow.


End file.
